Nowadays there is a wide variety of beds or hammocks, all designed to allow a person to rest in specific conditions.
One of these types of beds or hammocks is made up of a fabric, mesh, canvas or similar material for supporting the user and allowing them to rest, which is placed between longitudinal and transverse bars and tightened to a greater or lesser degree and arranged between at least four legs, located at the corners of the bed or hammock.
They are often used in places where space is limited and beds and hammocks are needed for several users, such as in hostels, shelters and, above all, in primary schools and nursery schools in order to provide a place for young children to rest.
Therefore, it is necessary for these types of beds or hammocks to have basic characteristics, such as comfort, safety, durability and easy of assembly, as well as a simple system for stacking the same.
In the state of the art there are beds or hammocks of this type. Specifically, and by way of example, the document with reference number ES2267484 may be referred to.
This document defines a stackable bed leg, the hammock made up of a set of legs, between which tubes are arranged to support a mesh which forms the base of the hammock. The leg has an upper area for supporting a similar leg from another hammock when stacked, having an essentially triangular configuration from a plan view. The leg comprises a depression or hole with a cross section essentially equal to the cross section of the leg.
This leg makes the hammock stackable, such that it facilitates the support of one hammock on top of the other, preventing them from sliding. Moreover, there is a leg that ensures safety from accidents, since it has an area for supporting the canvas of the hammock, which prevents children from accidentally inserting a body part.
However, it does have some aspects which could be improved, such as the fact that in this type of hammock, the fabric, mesh, canvas, or similar material, which serves as a support for the user, has a fixed tension which is not adjustable and, therefore, it is not possible to adapt the tension to a lesser or greater degree depending on the needs, weight or preferences of the user. It may also be necessary to provide tension due to a loss of the same as a result of continued use of the hammock and the disadvantage with this type of hammock is that this is not possible.
Likewise, another aspect which could be improved is the fact that the longitudinal and transverse bars are secured to the legs by means of the adjustment thereof in a hole and a fastening screw. This is neither comfortable nor practical since it makes the assembly and disassembly of the hammock complicated.
In addition, the beds or hammocks comprised in the state of the art normally require specific tools and qualified personnel, given that they are usually assembled in a factory. Therefore, the possibility of the final user being the one to quickly assembly or disassemble the bed or hammock according to their needs, or substituting any of the integral parts, such as the legs, bars or surface element is not taken into consideration.